Mon cher Master
by catangels4
Summary: L'apprenti Dieu de la mort désire Koro-sensei. Il le désire tellement et depuis tellement longtemps qu'il finit par craquer! Yaoi. Dieu de la Mort/Koro-sensei.


**Petit mot de l'auteur: heyyyy everybodyyyy! Ca faisait un petit moment hein! Moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir!*esquive les tomates***

 **Alors oui,j'écris sur Assassination Classroom maintenant! C'est le premier OS "délire" que je poste mais ce ne seras pas le dernier eeeet ce ne seras pas le pire! Allez bonne lecture!**

 **XXX**

Assied sur un haut tabouret, une tasse de café tiède dans les mains, il attendait. Il attendait le retours de son Maître. Le Maître était parti le matin même, pour un job. Il n'avait pas emmener son disciple avec lui.

"-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi aujourd'hui, reste ici et attends-moi. qu'il avait dit"

Donc il était restez chez eu. Toute la journé. Pour s'occuper il avait fait du nettoyage dans toute la planque. Ensuite il s'était entrainer aux manienements des armes. Contente toi de ce que je t'enseigne, voilà ce que son Maître lui avait dit quelques années plus tôt. Alors il obéissait. C'était son devoir d'élève, d'être obéissant.

Quand il en avait eu assez de s'entrainer, il avait pris un long bain. Et puis il n'avait pas pus résister à l'envie de se glisser dans les draps du Dieu de la Mort. Juste pour le plaisir. L'oreiller et les tissus sentaient merveilleusement bon. Il les avaient respirés à plein nez, les yeux fermés, rêvant que sous lui se trouvait son Maître. Il l'avait toujours trouver beau, depuis le premier jour. Mais, récement la simple admiration physique 'était transformer en quelque chose d'autre. Du désir. De plus en plus intense. Il avait commencer à fantasmer. Il espionnait son Maître dans le bain ou quand il se changeait. Le moindre contact physique lui donnait terriblement chaud. Un mot sussurer lui filait des frissons. C'était insupportable comme sensation. Il le voulait. Il voulait son Maître, il voulait sentir les grandes mains se promenait sur sa peau nue. Il voulait que la voix chaude lui murmure des mots d'amour. Il désirait le corps brûlant sur lui pour de longues caresses ardentes.  
A force d'y penser, il avait finit par se masturber dans le lit, l'oreiller de son Maître coller à son visage. Il se parler, il parlait au Dieu de la mort absent. Il imaginait les caresses et les actes. Ca lui faisait du bien mais ça ne lui suffisait plus.

Il avait eu un orgasme en prenant soin de ne pas en mettresur les draps. Ensuite il avait fait une longue sieste. Quand il s'était réveiller, il était déjà tard.

Son Maître n'allait pas tarder à rentrer de son job. Il s'était installer à la cuisine pour l'attendre. Le temps semblait ne pas vouloir passer. Pour s'occuper, il décida de préparer un bon dîner. Quand il revenait d'un job solo, le Dieu de la Mort avait toujours très faim. Et puis c'était l'hiver. Un repas chaud fait du bien quand on sort du froid.

Sa montre indiquait 2h du matin. Pourquoi le Maître n'était pas encore rentré? Avait(il eu des ennuis? Non, s'il y avait eu un problème, il l'aurait prévenu avec son téléphone. Pas besoin de s'inquièter. On parlait du Dieu de la mort tout de même.

3h du matin. Il s'inquiètait pour de bon maintenant! Il devait aller voir! Si son Maître était en difficulté, il devait l'aider. Peut-être que comme ça son maitre allez enfin faire attention à son existence!

Au moment où il se lever de son tabouret, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. C'était le Dieu de la Mort!

"-Master!s'exclama-il en se précipitant à sa rencontre. Vous êtes enfin de retours!

-Tiens, tu ne dors pas?fit le Dieu de la mort en posant son sac remplit de matériaux divers et varié

-Je vous attendais, Master. Donnez-moi votre manteau, il est tremper. J'ai fait un repas,voulez-vous le manger? Vous voulez prendre un bain pour vous réchauffez? Votre job s'est bien passer? Etes-vous blesser, Master?

-Oui,oui,oui et non.répondit le Maître en lui tendant son long manteau plein de neige. Qu'est-ce que tu as préparer?

-Je vous ai fait du riz, de la soupe miso, du maquereau et quelques brochettes de saumon.

as manger?

-Non Master.

-Huum. Fais tout réchauffer pendant que je vais me laver.

-Oui Master!"

Le Dieu de la Mort lui offrit son habituel sourire tendre et se rendit à la salle de bain avec une démarche féline, sous le regard attentif de son élève soulager. Il alla mettre le vêtement glacer dans la machine à laver, mit le dîner à réchauffer et commença à mettre la table, le coeur lêger. Son Maître était rentré sain et sauf et de bonne humeur en plus. Il n'en fallait pas plus au jeune élève.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes le repas était bien chaud. Il ne manquait plus qu'à prévenir le Dieu de la Mort. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il courus jusqu'à la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte en oubliant de frapper.

"-C'est prêt M-Ah!"

Là, devant lui, une scène dont il avait toujours rêver. Le Dieu de la mort,entièrement nu,sa peau pâle recouverte de toutes petites gouttes d'eau, une serviette blanche sur sa tignasse mouillée. L'élève vit les yeux doux se tournaient dans sa direction.

"-Oui? demanda-il

-H-h-heu...bégaya le jeune homme, plus rouge que son sang.Dé-désolé Master, le dîner est..est prêt!

-Ah,tant mieux. Passe moi le peignoir blanc juste à côter de toi.

-Ou-oui Master!"

Il prit le vêtement de bain et le tendit au Dieu de la Mort qui le prit et l'enfila. Pas la moindre trace de pudeur. Il sentait le regard de son élève qui suivait les courbes de son corps, mais n'y mettait aucun sens sexuel. Tout au plus un peu de curiosité naturelle.

Pourtant c'était bel et bien un désir érotique qui animait l'apprenti-assassin. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la peau de porcelaine qu'il voulait goûter. Il se retenait de saisir à pleine mains la chair devant lui...

"-Viens, on va dîner.répéta le Dieu de la mort en serrant la ceinture du peignoir"

Il dépassa son élève, ses pieds nus ne faisant aucun bruit sur le vieux parquet. L'apprenti-assassn suivit son Maître et s'assied à sa place. Ils commencèrent à manger dans un silence absolu. Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment lancer une discussion. L'image du corp blanc et nu tourner en boucle dans son esprit, bien malgré lui.

"-A...Alors Master,votre mission s'est bien déroulée?finit-il par demander

-Parfaitement bien. Tout s'est dérouler exactement selon mes trois premiers plans. Aucune difficulté particulière. Et toi,qu'à-tu fais pedant mon absence?

-J'ai nettoyé. Puis je me suis entrainer, ensuite j'ai dormi.

-Huuum..."

Voilà. Rien de plus. Pourquoi ne continuez-il pas la conversation! Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler? Il ne l'aimait pas? Pourquoi?Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Il était pourtant un élève dévouer et il donnait le meilleur de lui-même à chaque entrainement. Il était un élève dévouer! Que pouvait-il faire de plus que ce qu'il faisait déjà!

A force de penser comme ça, il sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Non! Il ne pouvait pas pleurer,surtout pas devant le Dieu de la Mort! Il n'était plus un gamin!

Il parvint à ravaler ses larmes et termina son dîner. Son Maître termina aussi et se leva pour mettre sa vaisselle dans l'évier. Il tendit son corps pour attraper un torchon dans un placard. Puis il se cambra et attrapa le liquide vaisselle. L'apprenti assassin manqua de tomber. Le peignoir était court, il pouvait presque voir le fessier de son Maître. Inévitablement, il revit ce qui s'était passer dans la salle de bain. Il avait pu voir le sexe de son Maître. Et maintenant il voulait le revoir. Mieux encore. Il voulait que ce soit cet homme là qui le lui montre.

Cette fois il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il en avait trop envie et trop besoin!

"-Pourquoi me fixe-tu comme ça?demanda le Dieu de la mort en se tournant vers son élève"

Il n'eu pas le temps de dire autre chose. Son élève lui sauta au cou et s'empara de sa bouche. Le Dieu de la Mort resta sans bouger, les yeux ouverts, les bras le long du corps, sans rien faire. Il ne répondait pas aux mouvements fièvreux de la bouche chaude qui dévorait la sienne. Il laissait les mains de son élève passer sur son torse, ses épaules et dans ses cheveux avec des mouvements saccadés. Il sentait le corps de l'adolescent se frotter à lui en tremblant.

"-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend? demanda le Dieu de la mort de son habituel ton doux

-Je s-suis vraiment dé-désolé Master...gémit l'apprenti-assassin,toujours pendu à son cou. J-je n'ai pas pus m'en empêcher...

-Huum..Lâche-moi maintenant.

-Ma-Master...

-Lâche-moi je t'ai dit.

-N-non je veux pas...Master j-je...j'ai envie de...de vous...que vous...avec moi..."

Bon,cette fois, le Dieu de la mort avait bien comris de quoi il retournait. Il planta ses doux yeux dans ceux fièvreux de son élève. Le jeune homme trembler en s'accrochant à lui, le visage tout rouge. De plus, il pouvait sentir une bosse contre sa cuisse. Aucun doute sur la nature de cette bosse:son élève voulait faire l'amour avec lui.

Il pesa très rapidement le pour et le contre. Contre: il était beaucoup plus jeune que lui, vierge et les douleurs éventuelles pourraient altérées les capacités physiques lors de prochains job. De plus il était son Maître, un rapport sexuel risquerait de renverser le rapport de force ou de l'entrainer dans une relation "amico-amoureuse" ce qui pourrait altérer sur les capacités de jugements ou de raisonnements lors de prochains jobs,encore une fois.

Pour: Faire sa première fois avec son Maître permettra à celui-ci d'augmenter son emprise sur son élève, donc d'améliorer sa loyauté et les chances de réussite de leurs futurs jobs. Et lui, ça lui permettra de tirer un coup, ce qui n'était pas négligeable non plus. Bon,c'était d'accord,il aller faire l'amour avec son élève.

Il le souleva et le cala contre ses hanches. Par réflexe, l'apprenti-assassin enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son maître.

"-Master?..souffla-il surpris

-Essaie de te contrôler un minimum.

-H-hein?"

Il écarquilla les yeux, en sentant les lèvres du Dieu de la Mort se posaient sur les siennes, l'entrainant dans un baiser fougueux qu'il dominait totalement. L'apprenti se mit à trembler au fur et à mesure que la langue explorait toute sa cavité buccale. Il ne pouvait même pas suivre le rythme, il se sentait devenir de plus en plus mou.

Quand le Dieu de la Mort cassa son baiser, son élève n'était plus qu'une poupée molle qui pendait entre ses bras.

"-Déjà?fit-il,amuser

-Hhh...hhh...Master...

-Accroche-oi,ça ne fait que commencer!"

Il allongea le jeune homme sur la tabke et le déshabilla. L'adolescent passa ses mains sur le torse de son Maître.

"-Ma-Master...Ne restez pas tout habiller, je veux vous voir nu...

-Un peu de patience!"

Le Dieu de la Mort se redressa et, dans des gestes lents et sensuels, ouvrit le peignoir et le laissa tomber au sol, apparaissant nu. L'apprenti se redressa et tendit les bras.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?demanda ironiquement l'assassin

-Je voudrais vous toucher...J'ai le droit?...

-Oui."

L'apprenti-assassin se redressa. Lentement, il passa ses mains sur le torse de son Maître. Puis il alla embrasser le cou et les épaules, avant de lécher les abdos et le ventre. Le Dieu de la Mort laisser faire. Il le regarda glisser à genoux et lui caresser l'entrejambe avec timidité. Tout ses gestes étaient lents et maladroits. Puceau,va.

"-C-c'est agréable, Master?demanda le jeune homme en levant les yeux

-Hum. Prend la dans ta bouche.

-Oui Master..."

Cramoisie, l'élève lécha un peu le gland avant de prendre petit à petit l'organe dans sa bouche. Il tremblait d'excitation. Il avait rêver de ça pendant tellement longtemps.. Il était d'ailleurs tellement exciter que le premier mouvement de va et vient lui déclencha un orgasme. Par sécurité, il dû lâcher le sexe de son Maître pour éviter de lui donner un coup de dent.

"-Tu es vraiment un pur dé remarquer le Dieu de la Mort

-J-je suis désolé Master...

-Huum. Laisse-tomber l'action et allonge-toi."

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'apprenti, une nouvelle fois. Son Maître était décu de lui? Mais il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses, comment pouvait-il savoir quoi faire!

Le Dieu de la mort l'allongea de nouveau sur la table et commença à le caresser un peu partout. Chaques gestes, qui étaient doux et sensuels, comme le Dieu de la mort, était accompagnés d'un petit commentaire. "Mm tu es sensible ici.", "ça te lait quand je fais ça?", "tu as la peau très douce tu sais", murmurés dans le creux de son oreille. Cet homme savait parfaitement simuler l'amour.  
Mais pour le moment, son élève voulait croire que tout ces mots étaient sincères.  
Le Dieu de la mort humidifia deux de ses doigts et commença à préparer l'adolescent, se délectant de ses soupirs et de ses petits gémissements enfantins. Une fois que les chairs furent sufissament écartés, il retira ses doigts et, lentement, pour ne pas crisper le corps sous lui. Au fur et à mesure que le sexe le pénétrait, le futur assassin se crispa. Il avait mal et en même temps il ressentait beaucoup de plaisir. Le Dieu de la Mort attendait un peu et commença à bouger.  
D'abord tout doucement, puis cédant aux supplications de son élève, il accélèra de plus en plus. Aux coups de reins se mêlèrent les caresses et les baisers sur tout le corps. Ca faisait vraiment du bien. Le Dieu de la Mort bougeait,tantôt lentement, tantôt plus rapidement,suivant son propre rythme, sans se soucier des demande de son élève. Il était le dominant, il choisissait ce qui aller se passer.  
L'apprenti-assassin se mit à hurler quand le sexe en lui frappa sa prostate,déclenchant un orgasme foudroyant. Il griffa involontairement dans son extase les bras de son Maitre et se laissa retomber sur la table, rouge, un sourire béat sur le visage et les yeux pétillans.

"-Master...C'était...C'était tellement bon...

-Qui te dit que c'est terminer?

-H-hein?

-Je n'ai pas eu d'orgasme moi.

-M-mais...je n'en plus...je suis épuiser!

-Ca tombe bien tu n'as pas à bouger!"

L'assassin recommença à bouger,provoquant les cri de son apprenti. Ce n'était plus aussi agréable!

-A-ah! Master! Arr-arrêtez s'il-vous-plait! J-je n'en peux plu-uus! A-aaah!"

Son cri se coinça dans sa gorge. Le Dieu de la Mort venait de le coller à lui. Un liquide chaud emplit l'élève qui s'accrocha à son Maître. Il le sentait trembler légèrement contre lui. Des spasmes de plaisir.  
L'assassin resta comme ça quelques secondes avant de se redresser pour se rhabiller.

"-Je vais être clair avec toi. dit le Dieu de la Mort. C'est la première fois. Les prochaines fois je ne seraient pas si clément.

"-Oui Master...Je m'entrainerais Master, pour que ça vous plaise!

-Huum..."

Voilà, il ne le regarder plus. C'était bel et bien terminer.

XXX

 **Et voilà c'est finit! J'ai une idée pour une dernière partie donc si ça vous à plus et que vous en voulez encore dites le moi dans les commentaires! Allez kiss kiss!**


End file.
